


Introductions (1)

by moonsamurai



Series: Haikyuu (Sportsball) AU! [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: :D, Chaos, Gen, angst before crack, haikyuu!! au!!, it's funny probably, nicknames!, volleyball children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsamurai/pseuds/moonsamurai
Summary: (Haikyuu (sportsball) AU)After his final loss at the semifinals, Link moved on from junior high to high school, looking to join the volleyball team there. It's not what he expects, but he knows how to roll with it.Well, he thinks he does. They're a lot... more than he thought they were going to be, but they're pretty cool, if all else.Er, they SEEM cool. For now.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Sky (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Warriors (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Wind (Linked Universe), Legend (Linked Universe) & Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Sky & Warriors (Linked Universe), and like everything else
Series: Haikyuu (Sportsball) AU! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796125
Kudos: 11





	Introductions (1)

One more!" 

"We have to catch up!!”

"Just one more!!"

He's subbed in. It's his turn again. It wouldn't do good to let the team down. Not with the tension hanging in the air. 

23-24

Set 3.

If the other team got this point, they’d lose. It was their match point. 

His teammate glances at him, nodding subtly. He could do this. He just needs to play like he always does.

The whistle blows.

_PHWEEEE_

He almost winces before he catches the ball, stepping into form automatically. 

"Link, nice serve!"

"One point!"

"We just need a deuce!"

He needs to get this serve, a service ace at _least._ He only has one chance- the team only has one chance to catch up- he can't afford to screw it up. 

His grip on the ball tightens.

The whistle blows again.

He's tossing the ball before he knows it, he's running, his footsteps echo in his ears as he jumps for it-

His hand connects with the ball, and it feels _good._

His world slows down for a moment as he marvels at the feeling of the ball fitting into his hand perfectly. It feels so much better than when he hit it at practice. 

The world speeds up again, and the ball slams straight over the net, into his opponent's' side of the court. 

"I got it!" 

The opponent's libero, luckily, had not got it. The ball connects with his wrists, and sails straight over to their side of the net. 

"Chance ball!" 

_One chance, make it count._

"Got it!" his teammate shrieks, passing the ball to the setter. 

He feels himself tensing, ready to jump-

"Go!"

_What?_

"Wait-" he begins, but it's too late, the ball's been set to his teammate on the other side. Where the other blockers were rushing to. 

With a loud cry of determination, his teammate slams the ball. 

There's a short moment where the world stops. 

He already sees it. The ball's going to fall. 

"No-" 

Too quiet, it's too late, he was too slow-

The ball crashes to the ground on his team's side of the court. 

23-25

Match point.  
  


The world pauses, each of the players staring as the ball bounces before rolling to a stop. 

None of them can believe it. 

He can't believe it. 

_One chance, blown away fast._

They’re all processing what just happened. Link and his team wait, trying to wake up from a dream that is reality. It’s not real. 

It’s not real. It’s just a scenario he must’ve conjured up out of anxiety. He has to be about to serve right now instead, this is all _fake._

The whistle blows, bringing him back to his senses. 

They lost.

He sighs in resignation, hanging his head. It's not his fault, he reasons. There wasn’t enough time to warn them anyways. So why does it hurt so much?

He ignores the victory cry from the other side of the court, he ignores the roaring crowd. He’s focused on trying to cheer himself up, along with the rest of the team. 

But how is he supposed to help the others when he can’t help himself?

"Good game," he says quietly, high fiving his teammates dejectedly. "Good job out there."

"You too."

"Good game, Link."

"That was fun."

There's no trace of joy, only disappointment. 

He sighs again. It's fine, it was just a game. They hadn't made it that far anyways, as per usual. He was hoping this year, they could've turned it around. 

_I guess not._

  
  


It's blurry when their coach congratulates them for getting so far, when he shakes the other team's members' hands, when he thanks the audience for trying to cheer them on, when they ride back to school. 

When he returns home to try and think, to try and get some rest, accompanied by only silence. 

When he falls asleep, realizing he lost his final chance before high school.

**Author's Note:**

> angst before the crack, but it gets better next chapter I promise shdkfajl


End file.
